


Just a dash more of Portal (Portal Ficlets)

by LittleMissBlue



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Major Character Injury, Minor Chell/Wheatley (Portal), Other, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBlue/pseuds/LittleMissBlue
Summary: A series of portal events, not in any specific order. Contains Chelley.





	1. Dance with me

  
One sentence, that’s all it would take for him to ask her. Not that hard. Just a simple, 'Hello Chell, will you dance with me?’ Wheatley ran his hands through his blond hair as he stared at himself in the mirror, the man was 25 and still didn’t have the nerve to ask out the one he loved. That’s because A, she was way out of his league and B, she was over at the other side of the house, laughing with her coworkers, while he was in the bathroom.   
  
Chell was bored, wait no, bored is an understatement. The brunette was listening to her coworkers ramble on about something that went on at work that day. Every once in a while she gave a small laugh to show that she was interested and listening to their ‘hilarious’ stories. In reality, she wanted her friend, Wheatley to come out of the bathroom. As soon as she saw the tall lanky man, she dismissed herself from the conversation and grabbed his wrist, "Thank god you came out of there, they were having the most boring conversation.” Chell whispered. Her body pressed up to his. Wheatley blushed at the sudden contact, his pale face as red as a tomato. The man had never felt this feeling before, it was indescribable.   
  
He stared into her crystal grey eyes. Nerves caught his throat as he began to speak up, ”So...about that weather?” The former core asked. Chell just rolled her eyes and placed a tiny hand up on his shoulders, pulling herself even closer, her light blue dress shimmering in the dim lighting of the living room. The former test subject’s heart pounded as she looked up to meet his confused and scared gaze, soft classical music began to play on the radio. Only a few words escaped her lips,” Dance with me.”  



	2. Athazagoraphobia Part one

Athazagoraphobia- the fear of being forgotten or ignored and fear of forgetting.

Chell was not okay, All day she had been cleaning the house, trying to get everything ready for Wheatley’s coworkers. The brunette was proud of him, she really was. The only problem was when she was with them and him combined, her anxiety just kept building up. She was scared that he would just leave her behind. That’s what everyone else did before Aperture, all of her exes,friends and family just left the poor woman behind. She had no one after Aperture except for Wheatley.

Wheatley set down his coffee, looking at his beautiful, but distressed girlfriend. He was oblivious to the pure fact that the woman was having a complete mental breakdown because of him. The blond went over to Chell and hugged her from behind.

”How’s my amazing girlfriend?”He asked, his lanky figure hugging the tinier woman's waist. Chell thought for a minute before speaking up and decided to lie about it, like she always did when her anxiety like this started to act up.

“I’m fine Wheatley.”Her tone was flat and obviously upset as she spoke quietly, her voice raspy from crying about half of the day. Which of course the former core didn’t pick up on. “That’s great honey!”He sounded genuinely happy to be there with her. If only he knew how she was doing. The tall man looked over at her for a second, almost wondering if something was wrong. 

“So, today, after my meeting. I say we go out for a special dinner, just you and me. How does that sound luv?”Wheatley suggested as he hugged Chell. She weakly smiled knowing he tried but pulled away from his grip.”That sounds amazing...But first, you should go get ready.”The brunette suggested, needing to step away for a minute.

Once he went to change into nicer clothes, Chell left the house as snow began to fall onto the ground. She felt tears roll down as the woman began to break down, she couldn’t do it anymore. She was too scared of him leaving her behind. The small, dainty tears soon turned into ugly tears as she rested a hand on the porch table. The lantern on it flickered dimly then soon blew out as the front door slammed shut by a strong gust of wind, almost knocking Chell down.

Once the former test subject had regained balance she soon realized she was locked out during the storm, with the only key inside with her boyfriend. Chell could feel her heartbeat quicken as the snow storm picked up, leaving her shivering. She really was trapped out here, left behind and probably forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I'd like to thank everyone who has read this. I will be starting a wattpad version of this book and my later books for anyone who wants to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this was actually a oneshot I made out of complete boredom, along with the creation of an archive of our own account. I would like to do a disclaimer as I do not own any of the characters represented in this story nor do I own the Portal franchise.Thank you for reading.


End file.
